


Don't go in the attic...

by gaysparkler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerned Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another regular hunt for the Team Free Will...until Dean gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go in the attic...

This was supposed to be an easy hunt.

Sam, Dean and Castiel walked into an old house. It was dark and the air smelled foul, blood, rotting bodies and sulphur. The men had a plan: the first one to find the demon would distract it for a few minutes, then the two others would arrive behind it and stab it with either the demon or angel blade. 

Sam went left, Dean upstairs and Cas to the right. The house was silent, so it'd be easy to hear if one of them found the demon and was attacked.

"I hate old abandoned houses...." Dean muttered under his breath as he climbed the stairs carefully. He could see his angel's flashlight in the corner of his eye, but as he got higher in the staircase, it got out of his view. He was completely alone now.

The second floor couldn't have been dustier and creepier. Dean coughed, then out his shirt over his mouth and nose to avoid breathing dust. He carefully walked around in the big room, trying to make as less noise as possible. He held his holy water flask tightly in his left hand, the right one carrying his flashlight. His eyes scanned the room. It was filled with random stuff, such as tables, chests, old toys, mannequins, clothes... Great, he thought, he was playing hide-and-seek with a demon. He turned around sharply when he heard a noise just behind him, but he suddenly flew backwards, his head banging on the wall. A table was thrown, hitting his side. His head hit the wall again and everything went black, the pain in his body finally gone as he collapsed on the floor.

~~~

Castiel heard a loud bang upstairs. He found Sam as they looked at each other, sharing a worried expression. They rushed in the stairs, not caring about the noise they caused. Dean was in danger.

Upstairs, they found a blonde demon looming over an unconscious Dean. Castiel ran to her, charging with his angel blade. She turned around, her eyes flicking black, just to see a very angry angel, blue eyes glowing as he stabbed her in the stomach. He dropped the body on the floor and rushed at Dean's side. The man was unconscious, blood staining his shirt, cuts and bruises covering the visible skin. Castiel put his hand on Dean's face to heal him, but nothing happened, only a faint blue light emitting from his hand. 

"Sam!" he yelled, panicked. "I think there is angel warding here. I can't--I can't heal him!"

"Yeah, okay, I'll check it out. Keep an eye on him," Sam replied, running downstairs to look for sigils. 

Castiel gently took Dean in his arms, holding him close. He was relieved when he found a pulse in the man's neck. Sighing, he lifted Dean's shirt to look for further damage. He carefully touched Dean's chest to feel if there were any broken ribs. And there were. Two of them were smashed, he probably received a hard blow, or an object was thrown at his side. 

"I'm so sorry, Dean... I can't heal you right now, but stay strong," Castiel whispered softly, holding the hunter's body close to his. 

"Cas?" he heard Sam yell.

"Yes?" the angel answered.

"I found the sigils! Do I break them all?"

"Please do! I don't want to take any chances..."

Castiel heard windows and furniture breaking. After a few minutes, the house was silent again. Sam went up the stairs and knelt beside Dean. 

"I think we're good," Sam said, "you should try to heal him again."

He seemed very worried. Castiel didn't make him ask twice, so he unleashed his powers and a bright white light came from his hand. He gently put it on Dean's cheek. Slowly, every cut closed, all the bruises faded away and put the bones back together. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked. "Dean, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

Dean shifted a little in the angel's arms. His eyelids rose slowly and his green eyes were visible again. He grunted in discomfort. 

"I'm sorry, Dean. Are you alright?" Castiel asked. 

"Yeah, it's just... My head hurts a bit... Man, that demon was strong!" he said, laughing weakly. 

"C'mon Dean, let's get out of here," Sam proposed. 

Castiel got up, holding Dean up on his feet with Sam's help. They got down the stairs, picked up their stuff and went outside. After a lot of protestation, the younger Winchester took the Impala's wheel and drove them back to the motel, Dean's head on Cas' lap the whole ride. They helped him out of the car and put him on a bed. Castiel sat beside him, carding his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"I'm gonna pick up some food. I'll be back soon," Sam said, smiling fondly at the sight of the couple as he left the room. 

Castiel leaned closer and kissed Dean's forehead. He lifted his head up, but a hand closed behind his neck, pulled him down again and his lips crashed on Dean's. Castiel rolled on top of Dean and deepened the kiss. When it got a little too heated, he broke the kiss and kept Dean's body close. 

"I was scared, you know," Castiel said. "When I couldn't heal you... I was so scared I'd lose you..."

"I'm fine now, ain't I? You're too good for me," Dean answered. 

"Don't say that, I love you."

"I love you, too."

They stayed there, laying on their sides, limbs tangled. When Sam came back in the motel room, he found his brother asleep, all snuggled up on Castiel, who was watching over him with a loving smile.

"'No chick-flick' my ass, Dean..."


End file.
